missing glass
by extraordinaire
Summary: Gift!Fic for Nicole. SasuSaku one-shot. “Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who’s the fairest one of all?” Because life wasn’t a fairytale — it was simply in betweens.


**title**: missing glass  
**pairing**: SasuSaku  
**prompts**: "mirror, mirror, on the wall…", coin toss, air kiss.

**summary**: "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" Because life wasn't a fairytale—it was simply in betweens.

**notes**: So I was going to make this a humor one, but then I saw the amazing prompts, and how much this worked, so I did it. I really hope it fits your SasuSaku, fairytale-esque needs (if that's what you were going with when you gave me the prompts).

And for everyone else, please enjoy my cliché and overused thing, hopefully with a twist that won't completely bore you and make you role your eyes.

And, just saying, as a reason for all these new Gift!Fics, it's simply because people requested them. So go onto my profile and click the link for gift!fics, and then read the thing, leave an anonymous review (if you don't have a name), stating who you are, and _tada_, I'll have a story written.

Yeah.

**for**: Nicole (_imperfections_), who requested with excellent prompts and all that jazz. Hope you like it, darling!  
**disclaimer**: what do YOU think?

* * *

Sakura Haruno, however mature and adult-like she seemed, had always hoped for her fairytale.

Most would think it was childish, believing that the Hokage's apprentice shouldn't be spreading profanities like this, making others believe that dreams come true and wishing on stars is the only way to genuine happiness.

Others would think she was crazy as she would always wear a smile, hoping for that fairytale. They would think that she would want a love story, a romance, a clichéd, full-blown life full of proclamations, and little heartbreak.

For who would want a romance that included evil villains?

Sakura would shrug when she was asked, and simply answer, with a grin on her face, "Fairytales always have happy endings."

And that was that. She'd go back to her medical work, spreading happiness even when it was the last thing she felt. For she'd seen so much heartbreak, and she'd felt so much betrayal, and she'd been left one too many times that it would be obvious that she wouldn't trust anyone—but she did.

It was like the oblivious character in all the books she read, wandering around, with her assured finale of joy and the promise of a prince charming to save her from herself.

But who would this handsome fella be?

Could it be Naruto, the boy who left her, but still cares for her deeply?

No, he was too much of a brother to her.

Could it be Neji, a young suitor with a lot to give?

No, Sakura's heart did not belong to him, and his heart did not belong to her.

Could it be Lee, the boy who has always been vying for her affection and devotion?

No, Sakura knew that she'd never be able to deliver the love that he feels so strongly toward her.

There was only one logical assumption for her suitor.

And he was currently dwelling in room 107.

-

Sakura walked into the room, her footsteps hallow against the shining floor, her face staring down her shoes as they made a soft pitter-patter sound, hoping that it would alert her entrance to the awaiting male inside the room.

She was slightly relieved and slightly upset when she noticed that he was in fact asleep. She took his tray of food and lay it down on the wooden table next to him, checking to make sure that there weren't any apples in sight.

After, she walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room, a sink placed under it, cemented to the blue wall. She splashed some water on her face, tired from her 12-hour day that had a few more hours to come. She sighed and grabbed a paper towel, lightly wiping away any traces of water and fatigue off her face.

The pinkette put a strand of her hair behind her ear, posing in the mirror with a peace sign and a red tongue darting out of her equally red lips. She giggled to herself and went closer.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?"

She laughed again, smiling at her own self, for one can not be truly content with themselves if they can't joke about themselves.

"Sasuke is the fairest of them all…" She glanced over at the sleeping boy through the mirror, hoping that he didn't hear, but as fate would have it—it was a fairytale she was living, right?—he was awake, sitting up in his bed and looking at her through the mirror.

She shook her head, trying to get any bad ideas out of her head. "Do you need me to feed you?" She asked while going over to the hospital food that always disgusted him—and her as well. The smell alone would drive anyone crazy.

He shook his head and looked away from the terrible excuse of nutrition to her face. The way it was shining and sparkling, even if she hadn't had sleep in 24 hours. The way her eyes lit up, even when they were supposed to be dull and lifeless because of all she's seen with those two, iris pupils.

"You are going to eat, right?"

"Hn,"

She sighed. "Am I going to take that as a no?"

He shrugged.

She sighed again, but it was more audible, showing hints of irritation and tiredness. She sunk down in the chair next to him, her feet reveling in the fact that they were no longer in use. She snuggled in to the polyester material, noticing how it smelt just like the man next to her. The young girl—yet still a woman—took another long sniff before turning back to him, and realizing that he can in fact walk now—as little as me may be accessible to.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go and get some ramen, or even walk around a little outside?" She asked, kindness in her voice and generosity in her eyes. Sasuke turned up to face her, nodding slowly, unsurely, but still enough to assure that he wanted to get out—with her or not.

She knew that letting him out of the hospital could be potentially bad, for his safety, and hers with Tsunade—especially since he tried attacking the village.

But Sakura was too trusting, too nice, and too naïve for her own good.

And it hurt Sasuke, in a weird, twanging kind of way that just wouldn't go away.

Sakura found the good where everyone found the bad, and for that, the Uchiha was grateful. He took her hand that she offered and they began walking out of the hospital, using her back entrance so that they would remain unseen.

The hot air outside hit Sasuke faster than the light, for the air-conditioning in his room was always held high, keeping it nice and cold—just like his ever-lasting personality that would forever leave a mark in everyone he ever knew's heart.

He kept holding onto her hand, for it was the life support—the thing he needed more than the bag of air hanging on the metal pole next to him.

They began walking on the street as many people whispered about the scandal, stating that it was in fact a terrible waste of the Haruno girl's time, and that the Uchiha deserved more than the death he was accused of having.

But Sakura was there for him again, persuading that he could change—that everyone could change.

But in her own way she was selfish. She knew that she'd never get her happily-ever-after without the only thing that could make her life happy. She knew that he wasn't a threat, of course, because he once knew what love was, and had once—and still does, of course—received it. It could happen again.

And yes, he might not ever love her, but he must love the others that surround him, giving him such adoration every day.

And with all he's done to her, all the heartbreak and all the cruelty, the least he could do was give her the one thing she's always wanted.

The perfect end to the next great adventure.

-

The sound of the water running down the stone was enough of an attraction to make Sakura stop in their trail back to the hospital and turn towards the fountain, squealing with delight.

She dragged Sasuke with her, but he did not complain for she let him be with more freedom than he deserved, and though he'd never admit it or show it, he was grateful.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, look! I need to get a coin!" She pulled one out of the pouch around her belt, clutching it in between her fingers, ready to make a wish.

But then she stopped herself from making the usual wish; that Sasuke-kun would love her, that she'd get her happily-ever-after, and on the rare occasions, to be a princess.

And yes, all of those sound so trivial and unimportant—just a school girl's imagination gone bad. But to Sakura? It was the things that kept her going through life. It was the things that made worth living.

It was the hope that was instilled in her at a young age—when things were tough and the only thing left to do was pray and wish on every shooting star.

And that's what she did.

But today, she realized, that this would be used for something more important—even if her dreams were just as important.

Because she was selfless, and she wished for Sasuke, and his sanity, his safety, and that he'd find recognition and comfort in a lucky lady one day—may it be her, or another woman that she hoped would be equally kind to him as she would.

She threw the coin over her shoulder, and turned around, only to see that it landed on the top of the fountain, not even touching the water, and far from the deposits of change lying in the dream-pool of all Konoha's society.

Maybe it was a sign of the inevitable.

Sasuke would never find someone—and that made it hurt all the more.

-

He was eased back into the hospital bed, grunting a response for a thanks. She smiled lovingly, happy that her judgments were right about him. People can change. There is always a second chance waiting around the corner, ready to be used.

She was about to leave the room when he spoke. "What did you wish for?"

She was so caught off guard by the question asked that she stumbled physically and mentally, having no idea what to answer with. Of course, saying your wish would lead to it not coming true. But was it laying above all the other dreams a sign that it wasn't even worth praying for?

"I—I, uh, wished for you."

He nodded, dismissing the question complete. She turned on her heel, awkwardly leaving with a departure of nothing special, and absolutely nothing genuine to be remembered or recognized.

"Thank you." She turned, sad that she missed her second chance at escape, but excited that he had talked more—had made the extra mile to make her feel something.

And with that simple gesture that his mother probably taught him a lot, for it was used on more than one occasion at the most terrible times, she turned around smiling at its fullest. He smirked a little, the first sign of happiness that was shown since his return about a month ago.

She skipped out of the room, and closed the door, but before she left, she quickly blew a kiss at the door with the name of the most desired man labeled in neat print on a plate. She threw the air kiss with all her heart and soul, hoping that he'd receive it.

But she wasn't kissing to him—she was kissing to her happily ever after, and it was a goodbye to all her dreams of wanting a fairytale.

Because she knew what life was, and it was everything far from what she wanted.

Sure, there were moments of absolute bliss, like what she shared with Sasuke today, but there were moments of sadness, and then today, while she was walking along with Sasuke, it hit her.

That coin that didn't make it into the dreams of everyone else, because that one was special. It needed extra care and extra nursing, and if it were above all of them, that would be the only thing assured.

Because life wasn't a fairytale—it was simply in betweens.


End file.
